Letters to the Future
by Destined Darkness
Summary: Jack wrote a letter to his future self when he was on the TARDIS before Satellite Five, now the Doctor receives it and has to decide what to do with it...
1. Letter to the Future

This actually came about when I though about the letter I wrote to myself at the start of the year sometime that I should receive in about 5-10 years... It was so weird and I only wrote it cos a friend suggested I do it cos she was too, lol.

* * *

><p>The Doctor frowned at the letter sitting across from him. When it had come in the post, he'd been confused and had contemplated sending it along to its rightful owner but curiosity got the better of him when he noticed that the address was written in the hand of its rightful owner and so he'd opened it.<p>

The letter read.

_Dear Captain Jack Harkness. Future Self._

_It's been three years since I wrote this. I hope you are still on the TARDIS with Rose and the Doctor and I hope you're still the happiest you've ever been and if you're not, I hope it's because you found something that you just could not let go of. But if not and you are dead then I hope you went out in a blaze of glory, allowing the Doctor and Rose the time they needed to save the Universe. _

_If you're still in the TARDIS then I won't need to remind you how wonderful it feels to see Rose smiling, to hear her laughing, to watch her trying to teach the Doc to dance. I wonder if I have to remind you what it feels like to be so in love with the Doctor and he doesn't even know you exist, at least not that you exist in that way for him. I wonder if they both have stopped missing or ignoring the attraction they feel for each other. I'd think with the Doc's two hearts he'd be able to tell from the overdose of love he has that he does actually love that blonde but nope… he's so blind it's almost laughable._

_I hope you've saved more planets than you can count, I wonder if you've managed to convince the Doc to trade his Sonic Screwdriver for something else so he can do more than put up cabinets in a jiff. I hope, above all else, that you are happy with whatever has happened and I hope you've been successful and I hope that your time with the Doc has taught you something about life and about yourself. _

_It's so weird writing to my future self knowing, you know, that my future self can't reply to this for fear of screwing up the Time/Space Continuum, this was just something Rosey told me to do so I did… anyway..._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Captain Jack Harkness. Past Self. _

_PS._

_I put the TARDIS as the address for this letter because, it's silly but, I hope that's where I will be in three years time. If I'm not and you are reading this because I am dead, Doctor, I hope I died doing something great. If I'm not on the TARDIS and it's because I've left, please don't send this on to me, it probably won't even pass my mind but if there's even the slightest chance that I regret leaving the TARDIS, leaving you, leaving Rose, I don't want this letter to remind me of what I threw away. Thanks, Jack. _

The Doc breathed in and sighed, he didn't know what to do. Jack didn't want the letter to be sent on to him but the Doctor didn't want to keep the letter without Jack reading it just because it was Jack's letter. He looked at the TARDIS console and frowned.

"What do you think? Should I send it?" he asked, the TARDIS just whistled at him and he smiled. "Yeah, I think so too." he said, looking over at the letter. "I hope I don't regret this..." he said, reaching out to pick the letter up.

* * *

><p>You gets to find out what happens in the next chapter, which should be up shortly after this one... :P<p> 


	2. Regrets

As promised the second chapter and with this chapter this is now complete. :D Hope you enjoyed.

* * *

><p>Jack frowned at the letter sitting in front of him; he'd been surprised to find it was addressed to him in an unknownhandwriting but with <em>her <em>as the return address. He hadn't been expecting that. And he'd forgotten about even writing that letter.

He read through it and did not fight the tears that made their way down his face as he read. He hated remembering his time on the TARDIS, hated it because nothing had come close to how wonderful it had felt to be _on _the TARDIS and he knew he couldn't get that feeling back. He read the PS and frowned. He'd asked the Doc to not send it on to him because he didn't want it and he stood by that even now. He was about to crumple the letter up when he noticed something written on the back of the letter. He turned it over and blinked in surprise.

_Dear Captain Jack Harkness, Leader of Torchwood Three, Torchwood Cardiff. 2000_

_You died in a blaze of glory and somehow you were brought back. As you've probably picked by now, I'm not the same Doctor you knew, I regenerated, I know I talked to you about that process, I know because you wouldn't stop asking questions about things I didn't want to answer… such as the question about what I'd do if I found I'd regenerated into a woman, or a eunuch…thanks for that, going to be scared of regenerating forever now. _

_I sent this letter on to you because, well, I just wanted a chance to say that I'm sorry and to say that Rose and I missed you when you were gone. I can say we went back for you but that would be lying but we couldn't go back for you, Rose thought you were dead and I-I just could not go back, it's hard to explain and so I shall not attempt to at this moment. I hope you don't hate your life now and I hope you know that things will start to look up in the next few years, Captain and I hope you and your team continue to do what you do best. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Doctor. 10__th__ regeneration. _

_PS. You wrote the time stamp wrong… it arrived at the TARDIS 5 years after you left, Jack…what were you doing when you wrote that? _

_PPS. You will understand everything later on, that I can promise you. Yours, the Doctor._

Jack sighed heavily and put the letter down on his desk before getting to his feet, he looked down into the hub, at his new team working. He'd rebuilt Torchwood. Destroyed all the past laws and rules of the institute and hired only the best and brightest for the jobs. He'd tried to make a Torchwood the Doctor would be proud of and now it seemed the Doctor was. Jack smiled; he didn't regret the letter being sent on in the slightest, not anymore.

* * *

><p>Let it be known that I liked this chap less than the first :D<p> 


End file.
